kultofpersonalityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xperia
please kan u bring me bak?Cdog23 04:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) why'd you ban me. yall were spamming 2, but I got banned, why?, please invite me back, bro. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 01:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I kan't log in the chat for some reason, I don't know what's going on. Ermacpunk15 9-4-11 5:55 (UTC)~ Ermac, you log in now? Brotherhood of Shadow. 17:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Xperia You made fun of me, I will make fun of your broken neck Karate Nerd Kyle 11:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) one more thing....I was joking! Karate Nerd Kyle 11:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Kyle, ok i got scared. Brotherhood of Shadow. 20:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Xperia You are joking about me....I am joking about you being alive Karate Nerd Kyle 20:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Kyle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brotherhood of Shadow. 20:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Emoticons Hello, my name is Godisme, I am an admin from Community Central. Recently you may have noticed some problems with chat. This is because of large emoticons like you have here. An emoticon needs to be no larger than 19x19 pixels or else the server has to dedicate extra resources to resize them. THe larger they are, the more they slow down chat globally. Could you please resize your emoticons to be no larger than 19x19 pixels?-- God (Talk)02:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Emoticons Hey Xperia. I was looking at MediaWiki:Emoticons and noticed you had some emoticons that were rather large. As they are automatically resized to 19x19 px while in and using those large emotes causes the entire picture to be loaded (and cause some strain on the servers), you should resize all of them to 19 by 19, either in the url or in the actual images. Thanks, Cook Me Plox 01:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) lol yep i need help how do i report them? lol i forgot. Brad h. 00:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) How about next character of the week is Scorpion. and the Game is MK:Armageddon. write bak thx(Cdog23 05:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC)) Ok, ill add scorp and MK Armageddon Who banned me? Can you please unban me? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 02:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Update Hey, I was wondering since "Arkham City" is koming out this month, kan we make the main page Arkham City/Batman related? If you kan, great. If not, then it's fine. Thanks for your help!! Ermacpunk15 10-6-11 7:20 (UTC) maybe Penguin or Mr. Freeze the character because their the villains in that gameCdog23 15:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I might as well start on a U3 Theme. Yeah the Start a Chat box or Join a Chat box (you know what I meen) is not showing up on my page for me.User:NCR Trooper Reznov 20:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) WRONGLY BANNED Hey, Mollusc here. I am here to say that Ermacpunk15 banned for two comments my younger cousin posted, but Ermac keeps thinking it was me. I there any possible way to resolve this? I was getting along fine with the users here on KOP w2hen I got wrongly banned. ( 20:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC))Mollusc Just made a blog post but for some reason nobody can see it but me.....helps>_>DAZ1171 06:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yah http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/User:DAZ1171 U can see it as one of my followed pages but Im not sure if you can SEE it u'know.DAZ1171 06:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo Sup, X, Can you meet me on KOP chat if you're available? We needz to discuss thingz.Ermacpunk[[User talk:Ermacpunk15| We are many, you are but one]] 5-29-12 7:57 (UTC) Can You Unban Me? From: Logan Can You unban Me from the MK Wiki Please?